Senate Assembled
The assembly hour takes likely more than such. Senators and their staff file in through secondary security checkpoints before navigating to their platforms. The air is alive with a steady buzz of conversation, dozens of languages and flat-toned protocol droids struggling to keep up with those in need of translation as neighbors make idle conversation with one other or rehearse the evening's agenda to themselves. "Good afternoon," A most familiar voice pipes up over the low din, amplified times over by the multitude of hovering speakers. Approximately midway between floor and ceiling of one slice of this 360 degree chamber, several platforms detach from their docking ports and hover inward at the behest of their occupants - members of the Inner Council, including the President. It's easier to address the assembly when you aren't surrounded above and below by security drones. "I trust all bellies have been well fed before answering today's summons, courtesy of Chef Yaia's most talented kitchen. I would also wish it upon you that you awoke refreshed from a fair night's sleep, but given the challenges of the times, I know there are more sleepless nights than restful ones. If you will suffer through this day with me, lend me your counsel, voice the concerns and desires of your peoples concerning the matters of address, then I can guarantee a reward of at least one more good meal before you return home." A small wink and smile is offered to the masses as they settle down and Leia lowers her eyes aside to glance at fellow Council members. A questioning thumbs-up is offered to a Mon Cal on her left, who seems to be having a terrific time getting his headset to stay in place. Gotta love a last minute wardrobe malfunction. Dalek has chosen to stand in the little vessel granted senators in the assembly, his eyes are well focused on the president speaking. He was yet to be fully engulfed by the political ins and out of the senate. The status struggles and favor mongering that was part and parcel of the mechism. No, he was here to find out what was going on and who was doing what. And recent events on corellia had drawn in him by random chance. "All of you are aware, in some degree, of the topics which I bring to table this day," The petite brunette's voice carries with the regality she's mustered from day one of her political journey, those many long years ago. "I beg patience from the more informed parties while we review this material for the benefit of our lesser informed brethren. First matter to be brought to floor is the troubling news surrounding our beautiful Chandrila. Second, is a progress report concerning Kashyyyk, after which we will announce the currently news-worthy affairs of resiliant Corellia, then lastly but certainly not least, a progress report detailing the reconstructive efforts on Bothawui." Dalek croesses his arms in resolute determination to garner every detail he can from the proceedings. Everything mentioned, well perhaps not the wookie matter. But the rest he was in the know of and there were dangers lurking in all of it. "Senator Al'Dira," Leia turns to her right, addressing someone a few rows over. On cue, the floating cubicle emerges from its dock by just a meter or so. Standing tall in simple, red robes is a Lutian Twi'lek. "As a member of our Defense Council, perhaps you are better suited to brief us on the Naval concerns." "It would be an honor, President," A silky baritone purrs forth with just a trace of Ryl accenting his words. The senator, Ord Mantel's own, launches into a moderately simple backstory of the history of tensions in the too-narrow space between NEW Republic Chandrila and Imperially-held Bandomeer. Then, "Presently, our Naval garrison in place within Chandrila's system is of a 'defensive' tier, prepared to defend itself against enemy strike, and defend it well, but will not sustain heavy onslaught for long without reinforcement. In the wake of the Empire's growing naval presence, our military has taken precautions to shift support fleets - designed to enter the heat of battle and replace or reinforce damaged craft - nearer to the endangered zone. While the Empire has not yet declared their intention to strike, we watch and wait with caution. It is only a matter of time, and the size of their force, should it be focused fully on our garrison, would no doubt strike a heavy blow and render greivous wounds to our Navy. Caution is most advised at this time. StarOps and Fleet are assembling a scouting team to attempt a pass 'round Bandomeer to gain some reconnaissance on the Imperial forces there. Get a more reliable head count of what we could be facing." Dalek raises a brow at the words surrounding Chandrilla and the caution he feels that should be applied there. he really felt is was both a legit threat and a smoke screen for something else. But he was new here and well still had to get his bearings. Education and real life were two differant things. A few murmurs pass around the chamber, those from farthest-flung worlds seeming to chitter worriedly the most. How their government secures its core is most telling of how they could possibly hope to come to the aid of less resourceful worlds. "Thank you, Senator," Leia bows her head and Al'Dira mirrors the gesture in turn. It's musical platforms again, speakers repositioning themselves in and out. Reaching out with a warm, beckoning motion, she gazes across the illusory abyss to Chandrila's seat. It is not Senator Hastell occupying it, but an older man left to represent in his stead until proper elections can determine a replacement. "Representative Alder," she introduces on a grand scale to the tune of soft, respectful applause. "I speak on behalf of all our esteemed colleagues when I say that our hearts are with your people at this great hour of despair. Senator Hastell's passing came as a shock to all and his absence is no doubt felt." She purses her lips patiently, catching sight of more than one smirky expression from a few seats. "As you all are aware, the late Senator passed away while paying visit to our Corellian brothers and sisters. There is no criminal investigation looming over our heads, but we will delay elections until his family has finished funerary traditions." Dalek shakes his head ever so slightly, he was fairly certain it was murder. Chandrilla and the Chandrilla Senator, the galaxy was not so small as to be that large. But he was not in a position to do anything about it. Next to 'step' out from the assembled masses is a most hairy, statuesque member of the Senate. "Senator Tarshyyk," Leia addresses with a respectful bow of her head and touches a hand to her breast. "Our next item of address is your homeworld. You have been kept well apprised on the on-goings there. Would you like to inform the Senate body of the current status surrounding the humanitarian crimes being committed there?" WOULD HE!? Senator Tarshyyk ROWL-WORS earnestly, voice booming over the speakers to raise hairs on many a head. The translator droid gets to work, reformatting his words into Basic speak. "Thirty Thousand of our honorable brothers and sisters, daughters and sons, mates and elders, have been stolen from their homes over the course of one year. Most of the reported abductions occurred in villages nearest the wicked Shadowlands, and it is said that dark spirits are responsible. We, here, know they are not. The Bloodclaw clan of Dosha are the hunters - paid in weapons by a cover company, called Bonodan Labor Solutions, allegedly member of the CSA, to kidnap and deliver our noble kin. BLS then delivers its living cargo to a destination largely unknown. Sources say that Imperial Lord Thel is behind this arrangement, but we have been unable to acquire undeniable proof of where or what purpose they are being shipped. Another source suggests that Rendili Shipyards has been recipient of thousands of our family and friends. Again, concrete evidence is difficult to acquire. After much negotiation between a member of our diplomatic corp - Ambassador Delgard - and the newly risen-to-power, Lord Juuka, the Hutt, Juuka has agreed to assist us in dealing a harsh blow back to the Bloodclaws. But we must decide how to best proceed." There is a lengthy pause as the Wookiee senator takes moment to just breathe and if the snarl on his face is any indicator, he knows how HE would act. Kill them all. "We can attack the Bloodclaw's leader directly - we have a name. A surgical strike team can be sent to eliminate him. Without him, the clan may fall into disarray, though it is only a matter of time before the Empire finds someone else to deal with. Our other option is to take a less direct route. Fuel the former leaders of the Blackscale clan with weapons, generously supplied by Juuka for a fee, and support their first strike in this impending civil war on Dosha. Even if the Bloodclaws do not fall, they may be too busied to effectively attack us." "Thank you," Leia murmurs, the soft sound carried by her mic. "As Senator Tarshyyk says, I offer to you a moment of open forum. Opinions, advice on how best to proceed from here. Presently, our Naval force has increased on Kashyyyk, including the addition of a Marauder, some MC80s, and a marine battalion to assist with ground patrols. Humanitarian crews of course remain planetside with the afflicted civilians. So, I ask you, do we dare light the match to cast the simmering tensions between Blackscales and Bloodclaws afire? Or do we narrow our focus to the one warrior we know responsible for organizing and executing these abduction strikes against our people?" Dalek lifts a hand and steps forward to the mic after pressing a button to signal a desire to speak and then does so when he gets a green light. He triggers the unit to rise and move forward. "The matter of the wookies is a simple one, they are members of the Republic. If they are requesting support in a war against Trandosha, who as I recall are not members of the Republic. Are we not obligated to assist them?" he speaks into speak system. "Yes, the two worlds have a cultural tradition of being at odds, but this. is a whole new scale of threat. I for one can accept a surgical strike...but if it fail and the wookies choose to go to the greater scale, it is our honor bound duty to support them." he looks around the vast chamber. "We have fought and lost and gained, but this...this is flesh and blood, family and must be answered directly." There are many nods and sounds of agreement resonating around the chamber in the wake of Senator Rolynd's remarks. "Thank you, Senator Rolynd, for these supportive words. We have desired to not interfere with tribal affairs directly on Dosha, but cannot permit these repeated attacks on our friends to continue. While waging a war with Dosha as a whole would be most ill-advised, for the Empire would no doubt throw in with the Trandoshans, if but only to see us bleed, we should consider how far it is we can afford to pursue any other identifiable culprits, should more than Kresssk be fingered as leaders in this slavery ring." The low sounds of chatter rises until the President's voice returns. "Next item for address is the sudden flare of cartel warfare evident in Coronet City, Corellia. CorSec Director, Ewan Dain, has been invited to speak at our assembly to deliver any updates of his situation personally, and will be given opportunity to do so in a short while. The summary is this: Rival cartels have been vying for control of the illicit spice trade on Corellia - an influx of wretched villainry like we've little seen before. It is my understanding that funding may be falling short of enabling the capable force of CorSec to operate at full capacity. I would put this matter upon our Council of Finance to review the stipulations of budget allegedly laid out by Coronet City's Mayor and report back in due haste in regards to any soundness of thought or madness YOU find therein. Perhaps a reasonable suggestion may be offered to the Mayor to help him and his office better serve the people they are charged with protecting." Dalek keys the plateform to withdraw back to its niche, the wookies were a steadfast allies and should be protected at the full extent of Republic power. The whole thing leaves a frown on the senators face and it one he makes no effort in hiding in the least. It was starting to look as his Regent feared and it was making him sick at heart that he may have to report back something he desired not. "For the last order of business, I call upon Senator Braal Vey'la." The Senator manning this module is Bothan and stands with a proud lift to his muzzle. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Senate," he proceeds, "I stand here before you today as living proof that there IS relief from tyranny, even after the darkest night." One furry hand extends to gesture across the way at Senator Tarshyyk. "My report on the status of Bothawui comes with mixed emotions. Our infrastructure - cities, towns, demolished by war - is on the mend. We owe considerable thanks to the continued support of the Republic and their Naval support than remains in system to deter future attacks. I am pleased that our application to return to Republic membership has been accepted." He pauses, gravelly voice turning more sullen. "A great number of our people - nearly a thousand - remain unaccounted for. They, and others, were taken prisoner in the final weeks of war, and have never been recovered. It is our belief that they have been shipped to work camps. It is our hope." Because....the alternative, of which he doesn't speak, ISNT good. "I encourage you to keep your worlds informed of this crime against the innocent, with the hope that any information - any at all - overheard in cantina or through closed channels will be relayed back to the fleet and to Bothawui, so we may reclaim our kin." Nodding his head, Braal Vey'la clasps his hands together and slowly sinks back into his platform's niche. Leia purses her lips, whispers aside to an advisor, then nods. "Thank you for this grave reminder, Senator. Even in the wake of victory, we cannot forget those who remain lost, and will continue to search for their safe return."